The Moments In Between
by IfIOnlyWereAWeasley
Summary: A small collection of scenes that go along with The Fall of The Phoenix (which is currently on hiatus).
1. Red-Haired Angel

**This is a small collection of one-shots to go along with my story** _ **The Fall of The Phoenix**_ **. If you haven't read that, I would strongly advise you go check it out! : ) This takes place from my OC Jay's point of view.**

 **This is a glimpse of what was going on in Jay's head throughout the years as he tried to get Phoenix's attention. It's simply a collection of various silly, fluffy, and cheesy moments that he's fond of : )**

 **Some of these scenes you may remember, some of them are new.**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Red-Haired Angel**

* * *

It was widely debated who was the prettiest of the Weasley-Potter clan. Many had expected it to be a tight contest between the two part Veela sisters, but few had expected another contender.

Phoenix Potter was stunning. Many said she was pretty much identical to her Grandmother, but I was certain that there was no way anyone could truly compare to Phoenix.

She had hair the color of blood, a deep red that fell down to her waist in soft curls. In the sun it gleamed the color of fire. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and they glittered with laughter almost constantly. She was graced with the lightest dusting of freckles, which fell across the bridge of her nose in a very uniform mass. She was very short and rather slender, though she had developed some feminine curves as she got older.

But her cousins were widely believed to be as equally breathtaking. A quarter Veela, with long blonde hair and big blue eyes, their stereotypical, beautiful looks were both desired and envied by many. And I found them beautiful, but I was never attracted to them they way I was Phoenix.

For neither one contained the intriguing personality that Phoenix Potter did.

That was why I was truly attracted to her. She was the perfect mixture of genius and clueless, of eloquent and inarticulate, of graceful and clumsy. She was the perfectly imperfect mixture of flawless and flawed. And true to her fiery mane she was feisty as hell. She never failed to stand up for what she believed in. She always managed to keep me on my toes. She shared common interests with me, and she dedicated 110% of herself to things she made a commitment to.

I would have pursued Phoenix Potter for my entire life, if that were what it took.

* * *

I grinned as a certain pretty little red-head sat down next to me. It was her first day at Hogwarts, and she looked about as cute as a first year could get.

I ate quietly as she received a slew of letters, but grinned when she turned to start talking to me. My grin broadened when she immediately made the topic Quidditch.

I noticed that she looked a bit nervous as she was handed her schedule, though she hid it really well. I let her take it in for a moment before I spoke up.

"How does you schedule look?" I asked.

"I have Charms first," Phoenix responded. She then looked to be deciding something, and she was clearly thinking hard about it. Recalling my first day last year, I knew what she was probably thinking about, and decided to just spare her the trouble of asking.

"I could walk you if you'd like? It's on the third floor, so it can be a bit hard to find, and we have plenty of time for me to take you and get to my first class in time."

That was a lie. I had Potions first, and her classroom was about as far away from the dungeons as it got. I would have to run from her class to mine, and I would still probably be late. Still, it was worth it, if it meant getting to spend a bit more time with her.

Phoenix nodded at me, looking relieved, and I immediately began to pack up my stuff. She followed suit, and I was soon leading her to class.

I could only grin as she argued with me about the Chuddley Cannons. She was a very interesting girl, and I was extremely disappointed when we reached the classroom.

I tried to casually mention that I would be trying out for the Quidditch team on Saturday, but my nerves got the better of me and I ended up sounding embarrassingly nervous. Luckily, she was quick to reassure me, which didn't exactly help, but it did leave me with a nice, warm feeling.

"Thanks Potter. What do you have next class?" I asked, hoping to come off as nice and not stalker-ish.

Luckily, she seemed to think the former. "Um, Potions," She said, glancing at her schedule.

I frowned. There was absolutely no way that I could make it from the Potions room, to here, back to the Potions room, and out to the Greenhouses for Herbology in time. And while I wasn't too concerned about making it to Potions on time (Slughorn played favorites, and I was definitely one of the chosen few), there was no way I was going to be late for Longbottom's class. That bloke was scary when he was mad, and he took his class _very_ seriously.

"Drat, I was thinking maybe I could walk with you, but I have Herbology and there's no way I could make it back in time. Sorry, but I'll see you at lunch?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled, momentarily dazzling me. "Yeah, I'll see you at lunch."

I couldn't stop the grin from forming in response, and I quickly walked off before I could make a fool of myself. The moment I made it down the corridor and out of her line of vision I broke into a sprint.

I bolted down the corridors, thanking Merlin that I was in decent shape. I made it to the classroom about two minutes after the bell rang, and smiled sheepishly as Slughorn opened the door.

"Sorry Professor, I was helping a first year to class and lost track of the time," I panted.

He beamed at me, responding jovially. "No trouble at all, dear boy. I do believe its clear that you made quite the effort, and we can't dock you for helping out the little ones, now can we?" He offered me a wink as he spoke, then gestured to an empty seat in the back. "Now, I believe Miss Heldan saved you a seat."

I quickly crossed the room, plopping down in the chair and nodding at Nikki in thanks.

"Now, as I was saying, today we will be creating…"

I tuned Slughorn out as Don flicked a note over his shoulder and onto my desk.

 _Taking an interest in the First years now, are we? -D_

I frowned, grabbing the quill Nikki offered me and scribbled back:

 _Mate, she's 11. I'm just trying to be friendly. -J_

I tossed the note into Arnold's lap, grinning as it landed exactly where I had aimed it.

He smirked, elbowing Don and holding up the parchment. Both leaned together to open the note.

Arnold eventually chunked it back.

 _Looked_ _very_ _friendly to me. –D_

 _I thought you "weren't interested" in girls "at the moment". Something about them "distracting you from Quidditch"? She looks pretty distracting to me, mate. –A_

I groaned softly, quickly scribbling out a response.

 _She's just a friend. Won't even be that if you two scare her off by being thick. –J_

The note was snatched from my grip. I leaned over to see Nikki add a little note in perfect cursive at the bottom of the page.

 _She's cute, and he can talk to girls if he'd like. Just because you two don't have the bollocks... –N_

Don and Arnold got the message just as Slughorn released us to begin brewing.

"Oi mate, that's right offensive, that is," Arny yelped, turning to face Nikki.

She giggled. "Just being truthful. Come on, we don't want to screw up Slughorn's class on the first day."

She hopped up and walked off.

Don and Arny turned to face me.

"Shut up," I ordered before they could start speaking.

Don held up his hands, "Whoa there!"

Arnold gave him an offended look, "Touchy, isn't he?"

* * *

I grinned as Phoenix flew through the air. I had offered to sneak her out for a fly every Tuesday and Sunday, and I didn't regret it in the slightest.

She flew like a bird, with an air of effortlessness that made it seem as though she could drop the broom and keep right on doing graceful loops in the sky.

"Hey slow poke!" She cried. "Are you coming or what?"

I laughed, jumping onto my broom and letting out a whoop at the air that rushed past my face.

"Alright, so today Hufflepuff is on the pitch, so we're just going to go for a fly," I told her.

"Sounds good, where do you want to go?" She asked me.

"Don't get upset, it's just a thought, but I was thinking we could go for a fly above the Forbidden Forest. It's really interesting to see, because the trees are pretty dense in some areas, but there's also a ton of clearings and open trails that you can see into, and there's some pretty neat stuff in there," I rambled.

She, much to my surprise, actually seemed really excited. "No, that sounds great! Yeah let's do it!"

I gazed at her, open mouthed, then shook my head. "Alright, then let's go!"

I flipped my broom around, leaning forward and shooting out over the trees. Phoenix followed, and I let out a laugh as she zoomed past me. The laugh turned into a strangled yelp, however, when she immediately flipped upside-down and rotated so that her face was in mine.

She let out a sort of barking laughter, a sound so strange it could only be caused by the position she was currently in. Her cheeks immediately colored for it, but she didn't comment as she flipped back around and pulled her broom alongside mine.

"You're mental," I moaned.

She snorted. "Says the one who invited me to fly over the forbidden forest."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't act suicidal."

She smirked. "Was that a challenge?"

I groaned. "No, Merlin no; that was not a challenge."

Her smirk grew positively wicked. "Sure thing Wood. Say, catch me if you can!"

She took off, and I could only follow.

"First years," I muttered.

"Hey Wood, what's that?" Phoenix called, coming to a stop.

I pulled my broom to a stop next to her, peering into the woods below us. Suddenly I saw what she was talking about, and I immediately grabbed her broom, pulling her down towards the forest with me.

"Wood! No! What are you doing?" She yelped, looking at me like I had lost my mind.

I shoved my hand over her mouth. "Sh! Look, do you trust me?"

I held my breath as she thought about my question, and my heart jumped as she nodded.

"Good. Then trust that I'm not about to get you killed. Come on, I want to show you something that a lot of people don't ever get to see."

With that I continued to pull our brooms down into the forest. We finally got close enough to what I wanted to show her.

She gasped softly as I pulled our brooms down to the ground. In front of us stood a snowy white hippogriff. Its amber eyes glared at us as I bent at the waist, bowing deeply.

Phoenix quickly followed suit. The bird bent its head slightly at me, and I rose with relief. But when it turned to Phoenix, the bird bent until it was nearly pressed to the ground, then rose quickly and moved to nuzzle her with its beak.

I gaped at the sudden show of affection, as well as the show of deep respect.

She giggled, petting the bird's head gently.

We stayed with the bird for some while, Phoenix fishing an apple out of her pocket to give to the creature. I watched in amazement as the carnivore gobbled up the fruit with relish, as though she had given it the greatest treat.

Eventually we had to leave, though the hippogriff was reluctant to see her go. She giggled again as it let out a little cry, and she gave it one last pet before we took to the skies.

"That was really amazing," She said, her eyes bright with excitement as she hovered in the sky next to me.

"Yeah, it was," I agreed.

"Thanks, Wood," She smiled at me.

"Thank _you_ ," I responded, though what I was thanking her for I was not sure.

She offered me a warm look, one that got my heart racing. Then the wicked smirk that I was quickly becoming accustomed to grew on her face. "Race you back!" She yelled suddenly, whipping her broom around and lowering herself flat against it as she sped off.

I rolled my eyes at her childish antics, but hastily set my broom to moving as she got a fair distance ahead of me.

* * *

"Phoenix?" I said softly.

"Hey Jay," She responded. She sounded tired and a bit sad, but I still got a warm feeling in my chest when she called me by my first name.

"I brought you a cup of tea," I said, holding out the mug. She took it without comment, but slid over in her window seat to make room for me.

I sat down, putting my arm around her shoulders. I wouldn't normally have the guts, but after the death of Susan Bones I just wanted to offer her a bit of comfort.

She put her head against my shoulder, pulling her feet up on the other side of the seat. I smiled as she pulled her book over to where I could see it. We sat like that for a while.

I was starting to realize that my feelings for the girl were more than just friendly. I knew that Phoenix didn't feel the same, in fact, I knew that she was averse to such feelings in general, but I could accept just being her friend until she was ready.

"I'm sorry about Susan Bones," I whispered into her hair a while later.

The little first year looked up at me, too innocent to understand what had happened, yet far too mature to not.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm still sorry."

She put her head back on my chest, and I sighed.

We would never have to grow up in the world that our parents had, but there would always be sadness in the world. I would just have to shield her from as much of it as I could.

* * *

On March 9th I woke up, rolling eagerly out of bed and digging around in my trunk. I swore as I took in the time on the clock, half an hour past when I had intended to get up, and rushed into the bathroom to get ready.

I ran out of my room not five minutes later. I rushed down into the Common Room, only to slam into Roxanne Weasley.

"Oh thank Merlin you're late too!" She yelled, grabbing me by my shirtfront and pulling me out the door with her.

We sprinted down the corridors, rushing into the Great Hall and grinning as we wound up entering with the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan. No one seemed to notice our late entrance as they hurried to sit down.

Fred finally came in, leading Phoenix into the room. She laughed as she took in our party, gathered around a stack of pancakes complete with a tiny muggle birthday candle, which her Aunt Hermione had owled in for us.

"Guys, I told you that you didn't need to do anything," She said, smiling broadly despite her words.

"Oh shove off," Fred laughed, pushing her onto the bench across from me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all yelled.

Phoenix smiled at us, thanking us repeatedly as we handed her an array of gifts. She opened them, bouncing slightly with excitement, and we all laughed at the little first year.

After she ate we all left the hall. Everyone started back for the Common Room, but Phoenix gripped my arm and pulled me to a stop.

"Hey Birthday Girl," I smiled.

"Hey! Are we going to go for a fly?" She asked hopefully.

Oh, right. It was Sunday.

"Sure, if that's what you want. I figured you would want to spent today with your family though…"

She shrugged. "It's my birthday."

With that she grabbed my hand, tugging me outside and towards the broom shed.

"Phoenix wait!" I said suddenly.

She turned to face me. "What?"

I grinned at her, reaching into my coat and pulling out a small, wrapped present. "Happy birthday."

She bounced on her toes, stepping forward and tearing the wrapping paper off eagerly. Inside, she found a pretty pair of Quidditch gloves.

"Jay, these are beautiful!" She gasped.

I was thrilled that she liked them. "Try them on then."

She pulled them on, grinning as they fit perfectly. "They're perfect! Thank you Jay!"

She flung her arms around my neck. I snorted, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I froze in front of a window, praying to the gods that the little streak of red wasn't Phoenix _bloody_ Potter.

The sky had been absolutely furious the past few days. Rain came pouring down by the bucketful. Thunder echoed so loud it made the candles flicker in the Great Hall. But the lightning was the true danger, for it rained down constantly, and it struck hard enough to shake the grounds.

So there was no way, absolutely none, that Phoenix would be mental enough to even go outside, let alone to be flying about in that storm.

Yet there she was, for there was no denying that the little figure was she. Not with the fiery mane she sported giving her away. I raced across the grounds, summoning my broom as I ran, praying that I could get to her before something terrible happened.

I had just taken to the air when a huge bolt of lightning shot down from the sky. A cry left my throat as it missed Phoenix by centimeters, though the sound never reached my ears over the massive explosion that followed the strike.

Her scream did.

I was hardly aware of moving my broom towards her, but I wouldn't ever forget the moment I caught her in my arms.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, her scream had died out, and she simply looked defeated.

I took her to the ground, yelling out some strangled nonsense until it registered in my mind that she was crying.

This alone stunned some sense into me, for the tough little red-head simply wasn't one to cry.

When she told me about what had happened I couldn't control the slew of curses and threats that left my mouth. Though I wouldn't act on them unless she asked me to, just knowing that this whole ordeal could have been avoided had her family been more sensitive to her feelings made me unreasonably angry.

Still, the half-sob, half-shout of a response that I got made me realize that I needed to be less furious and more comforting. I moved forward, wrapping my arms around her until her sobs let up.

"Thanks Jay," She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. Now, let's put these broomsticks up so that we can head over to see Madame Scamander. I want to make sure I didn't bruise you up when I caught you, plus I'd like some pepper up so we don't get sick from standing out in this storm," I told her.

 _And I'd like to have her make sure you're alright mentally, as well._

I took her hand gently, leading her first to the broom shed, then inside. I had done a lousy job of protecting her from this sadness, but I would do better once we got back to the common room.

After Phoenix went to bed, I was going to make sure that Teddy Lupin-Potter knew _exactly_ what had almost happened to his little sister tonight.

* * *

"Mum she's just a friend," I sighed, yet again.

"Well I'm just saying that she's a very pretty friend, who happens to write you quite a bit," My Mum responded, pulling off her hoodie. It was summer, but we were up in the mountains and there was still quite a bit of snow around.

"She is pretty, but so is Nikki, and you don't talk about her all the time," I responded.

She smiled at me. "That's because I understand that Nikki is just a friend. Miss Potter, on the other hand, is not."

I groaned. "Mum, neither of us has ever given you any reason to think otherwise, because there isn't any reason! So just drop it."

I stalked out of the room, moving to the study to respond to Phoenix's letter in peace.

 _Phoenix,_

 _It's pretty cold up here sometimes, especially when you get to flying. But the view is fantastic, and Dad couldn't be happier to be back in Scotland._

 _I think it's pretty nice, but I think it's nice to be at home as well. I miss hanging out with you, but we'll be home soon, and we can do that again once I return._

 _Mum's being annoying again, but I imagine you're probably getting it worse, having three brothers and a sister, after all. Not to mention your various other family members._

 _See you soon. Miss you._

 _Jay_

* * *

I sat in shock with the rest of my house as Scorpius Malfoy was placed among our ranks.

It wasn't that I had a problem with the kid; I didn't even know him, but I knew his last name. No Malfoy had ever been placed in Gryffindor before. That was the shocker.

Then from across the table came a little whoop, followed by a round of applause. I joined in quickly, grinning when I saw that the instigator was none other than Phoenix Potter. The rest of the table had joined in with me, but they seemed more confused than anything else.

I watched as she stuck out her hand and introduced herself to the kid, who seemed a bit petrified to be at our table, but also looked pretty excited. He shook her hand, and appeared to be getting ready to say something when she patted him on the head and turned back to the sorting.

"Potter, Albus."

I grinned at the kid as he sat down, and he offered me a nervous smile back as the hat sank down over his eyes. I was tempted to cross my fingers, but I shook my head, knowing that Al was going to end up in Gryffindor. Plus, Al would be pissed if I did and he ever found out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned as Albus yanked off the hat, jumping right off the stool and flinging his arms around his sister. I grinned as the two shared a playful but affectionate banter, making sure to clap as Louis and Rose were placed in Gryffindor. I spent the rest of the meal watching Phoenix and her brother work to make Scorpius more comfortable. I wasn't blind to the angry glares that some members of her family were throwing at her, and neither was she, but they remained silent as we ate.

I made sure to push my way through the crowds to stand by her side as we left the Great Hall. I knew she was feeling nervous by the way she brushed my side as we walked, so I glanced down at her and said, "I'm proud of you."

I then reached down and took her hand; not missing the way Roxy eyed our joint fingers with a smirk. I was no fool, however, and I definitely noticed the dismissive look Phoenix gave in return. I tried to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach as I gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

* * *

I smirked as the tiny red-head glared at me through a curtain of wet hair. I knew she was tired, for I was just as weary, but we had almost perfected the move and I wasn't about to let up now.

"You're barking! Now I know why my Dad always said your dad was such a dictator!" She screamed at me.

I knew that she wasn't really mad, just frustrated, so I didn't let her words bother me as I went in for the play. She groaned, swooping under me and catching the Quaffle as I dropped it. I grinned, swooping around an imaginary opponent and grasping the Quaffle as she threw it to me. Finally we came to the tricky part.

I ducked under an imaginary keeper, throwing the Quaffle hard as I did so. Phoenix caught it, swooping in towards the left goal before pulling a reverse barrel roll and flinging the Quaffle back. I caught it, letting out a whoop as I chunked the Quaffle through the goal.

"Finally!" She cheered. I laughed as she immediately let out a moan, lowering her arms back down by her side with a wince.

"Sore?" I asked playfully as we landed.

"You! I-arg!" She cried running towards me with mock fury. I laughed, tossing my broom aside and bending down, catching her over my shoulder and laughing again as her head thumped against my back.

"Put me down you git!" She yelled, but she was laughing as I spun her around. "At least check on your broom! I can't believe you threw it like that!"

I snorted, squatting down with her still over my shoulder to pick up the broomstick. I held it up with one hand and carefully looked it over. My other hand rested on Phoenix's thin legs, holding her in place.

"Okay," She said as I reached around and took her broom from her, putting them away in the shed, "You can put me down now."

I laughed, summoning the Quaffle and putting it up. "I don't think so. Let's get back to the Common Room."

I swung the door shut, ignoring her protests as I walked back towards the castle. She threatened and yelled at me all the way back to the Common Room, but I could hear the fondness in her voice (though she tried to suppress it). I set her down right outside the entrance hole, laughing as she stormed into the room and proclaimed that she was going to strangle me. I grinned cheerfully as I tossed myself down on the couch.

And consequentially on top of Phoenix.

* * *

I grinned as Teddy announced that Phoenix had made the team. I waited patiently until all of the other try-outs left, thanking them for trying as they passed me, then wrapped my arms around her waist. I picked her up, spinning her around and around as the rest of the team cheered.

"You made the team!" I crowed. "I knew you would but I'm so happy you did!"

She was laughing hard, the beautiful sound echoing around us as I continued to spin.

"Jay! Come on mate, we all want to congratulate her too!" Teddy shouted at me.

"No! My best friend!" I yelled back. I flipped her over my shoulder, grinning playfully at Vic and Teddy before running off. Victoire followed immediately, but Ted was a bit craftier. He kept cutting me off, but he never truly tried to stop me from carrying his little sister around.

I knew Teddy was aware of my feelings for his sister. He was just really cool about it.

I carried her all the way to the Great Hall for lunch, and she kept tradition by yelling at me the whole time, though she laughed through all of it. After lunch I jumped to my feet, dragging her up to the Owlery. I tossed her some parchment and a quill, uncapping a bottle of ink that I had stashed in the room earlier that morning, predicting that we would have a need for it later.

I stood behind her and scrawled out a letter of my own.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _Phoenix made the team, just like we knew she would. She was incredibly nervous, but she was hands-down the absolute best candidate. It was totally fantastic. She flies like a bird, I swear._

 _Love you both, write you again next weekend._

 _Jay_

She seemed surprised when I stepped up to send my letter.

"My Dad said to let him know _when_ you made the team," I told her. She offered me a shy smile, and I grinned back before grabbing her hand again and leading us back towards the Common Room. The smile remained as she kept her grip on my hand, swinging it back and forth and humming subconsciously. I couldn't help but admire the happy glow she had, her cheeks just a bit flushed and her red lips stretching across her face in a breathtaking smile.

"What?" She asked me, her teeth flashing as she smiled out the word.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you this happy in a while," I replied, telling a half-truth. I definitely wasn't going to tell her that I was checking her out a bit.

She nodded, then returned to swinging our joint hands.

* * *

"Jay stop," She laughed, putting a hand over her mouth to stop ice cream from spraying from her lips. I grinned as her spoon, which was clasped between two of her fingers, left a smear of vanilla across her cheek.

"You're not making it better. In fact, you just made it worse," I chuckled, leaning forward to wipe off the offending mark, as well as the dab of chocolate I had put on her nose before.

She giggled, leaning forward and running her spoon across my face. I laughed harder, catching her wrist and jerking her arm over my shoulder. She just smirked, dipping her free hand into my bowl and rubbing ice cream into my hair.

I flipped her over, putting her on the table beneath us and tickling her. She shrieked with laughter, her face turning red under my assault. The house elves looked on with delight, adding sprinkles and whip cream as it pleased them. We were both panting with exertion when I finally let up, and she sank forward into my lap, still laughing breathlessly.

We both jumped with shock as the door to the kitchens opened, and two Hufflepuff seventh years walked in.

"Oh my Merlin!" One squealed. "You two are just the cutest!"

The other one giggled. "I'll bet you two are _best friends_ , am I right?"

The way she said best friends left me with a muted panic, but Phoenix remained clueless to the implication behind the words, simply nodding at the girl.

"I thought so!" She smiled. She seemed to have noticed my fear, and was toning it down a bit. "Want some help getting cleaned up?"

We nodded, and the girls waved their wands at us until we, and our mess, were completely clean.

"Thank you," Phoenix said.

"No problem!"

"We should get going," I said. Phoenix nodded, thanking the girls one last time before we left.

She grabbed my hand in her own as we walked, something she was doing with a growing regularity. Each time she did it my heart jumped, and each time she did it I had to remind myself that it didn't mean the same thing to her that it did with me.

She grinned at me, and I smiled back, giving her fingers a squeeze. I knew that the gesture would become less common once we got a bit older, as people started to talk. I knew how bad I was at hiding my feelings, and people weren't going to let it go once it got out.

So for now I just enjoyed it.

* * *

We won the first match of the season 350 to 130. I dressed quickly, just as pumped as the rest of the team, but hesitated outside of the locker room.

Ted stopped as well, waving the rest of the team ahead as he stood next to me.

"Look, Wood," He started sternly. We both stared at each other for a moment before chuckling. "Alright. Look, Jay. I know how you feel about my sister. And I know that, even though she's only twelve and you're only a year older, something is eventually going to happen between you two. It may not be for a while, my sister is bloody stubborn, or it may be soon; she's going to fall hard one of these days, but I need to get this off my chest."

"Ted, I know-" I started.

"Look mate, I know you know. I do. But this is my last year at Hogwarts, and I know that this isn't the last time I'm going to see you, but I just want to say it. Cause hell man, if things go the way the rest of the world thinks they will you're going to be my only shot at this!" He whinged.

I laughed, knowing that our Mums were convinced that Phoenix and I were going to get married.

"So just let me do this before I make an even bigger fool of myself. Now, you're been my friend since your first year, when I would sneak out and play Quidditch with you because you're _Oliver Wood's_ son and you were bloody brilliant. You've been my teammate these last two years, and I trust you mate, I do. But you'd better not hurt my baby sister. Just don't let it happen. Because I love her, and she may not be my sister in blood, but she's my sister in everything else, and I can't stand to see her hurt."

I nodded. "I can't stand it either. I won't let it happen, not if I can help it."

He clapped me on the shoulder, looking a bit awkward. "Thanks mate. I'm going to get up to the castle now, you wait _here_ for her."

I laughed. "I won't set a foot in the locker room until she steps out."

He grinned at me, "That's all I'm asking!"

With that he turned, jogging back towards the castle. I turned, leaning up against the wall as I waited.

She finally emerged a while later, and I noticed the funny way she was holding her arm.

I reached out, gripping her wrist without thought. She jumped, and I was quick to apologize.

"Sorry Phoe, I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed with relief. "Merlin Jay! I thought you went up to the Common Room, what are you doing out here?" She asked.

I hoped that it was too dark for her to see my blush.

"I was waiting for you, but I wanted to see if I could catch the end of the sunset," I chose not to mention my little conversation with Ted. "Sorry about scaring you."

She smiled, her teeth white in the rising moonlight. "It's alright. Did you?"

I frowned, a bit thrown off by her question. "Did I what?"

"Catch the sunset?" She prompted, as though it should have been obvious, which, in hindsight, it probably should have.

"Oh. Yeah I did," I withheld a grin as the moon rose enough for me to make out her pretty face.

"How was it?" She asked me, still staring into my face.

 _Never saw it._

"Really beautiful," I responded, staring back. I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face as she blushed slightly. She smiled back innocently, and I ran my hand towards her injured elbow to distract myself. I could see the question in her eyes as I reached further up her arm.

"I just want to check on your elbow," I whispered. I pulled up the edge of her jersey, unable to stop the swear from tumbling over my lips at the sight of the black and purple bruise spreading across her skin. "Bloody hell Phoenix, I thought you said you were fine!"

"It is fine Jay. I can't even feel it," She said simply.

I nodded, choosing not to question her stubborn nature. Instead I pulled her jersey back down and took her hand.

We were teased and congratulated all throughout the night. I kept my grip on her hand gentle, but she didn't show any signs of wanting to pull away. At the end of the night she floated towards the girls' staircase, pulling me with her.

"Goodnight," She smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you. You did really well today," I told her.

"Thanks Jay. You did too," She stood on her toes, kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Phoenix," I said softly.

She danced away up the stairs and I turned around to punch Teddy in the shoulder.

"Oi!" He yelped. "I didn't even say anything!"

"Just wanted to wipe that shite eating grin off of your face," I smirked. I walked past him, heading up to my room.

"Nice mate," Arnold called from him bed.

I flung a pillow him, laughing as it was followed by a loud thump and a groan.

Suddenly the door to our room was thrown open, and Don burst in, looking pale.

Arnold sat up from his spot on the floor. I stood quickly from my bed.

"Hey, what's up Don?" I asked, concerned.

"I-I…are we, I mean who's all in here?" He stuttered, his words confusing and frightened.

"It's just us," Arnold responded immediately.

"I…I'm gay!" Don yelled, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm gay."

Arnold and I sat in a stunned silence. Then we both exchanged slow glances.

"You mean…you…" Arnold tried to form words through his shock.

"Look, I get it if this is weird for you two, and I completely understand if this changes our friendship. I mean if you two aren't okay with this then I can just leave you alone but I-"

"No wait, Don no!" I yelled, jumping forward towards him just as Arny did the same. "It's not that mate, it's not that all. It's just that…you didn't know?"

Don froze, looking confused. "What?"

Arny and I exchanged glances again.

"Mate…" Arnold said hesitantly. "We've known for a long time. Like, first year bro."

Don's jaw dropped. "You knew? And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, it's totally cool. It's not affecting our friendship any," We shrugged.

"Oh," Don said, and fell limply across his bed.

* * *

No.

"No," I mumbled.

Flitwick was not putting Phoenix next to _Nott_.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I had waited too long. Flitwick moved on, and I had to spend the rest of the period glowering in the front.

As we went back to the Common Room I could hardly control my temper.

She had talked and giggled with him.

Now she was giggling over him with Nikki.

She was _blushing_ because of Ben _bloody_ Nott.

Teddy patted me on the back, sympathetic.

Here I was, thinking that I was out of luck because we were too young. Now I had learned that I just wasn't _good looking enough_ to catch Phoenix's attention.

Ted tried to catch my arm as I stormed from the room, but I was gone before he got the chance.

* * *

"Hey Phoenix, want to go work on our Charms for a bit?" I asked.

The pretty girl looked at me apologetically. "Sorry Jay, but I'm going to go work on it with Nott."

I didn't miss the giggle she emitted on his name, nor the red flush that spread across her cheeks.

"Oh. Right. Well have fun," I mumbled dejectedly.

She grinned at me, not seeming to notice my disappointment as she skipped from the room.

I sighed, feeling like a first year that had just been nicely let down by a seventh year.

* * *

"Phoenix, do you want to grab breakfast?" I asked.

"Sorry Jay, but Nott asked me to come sit with him, so I won't be at the table today."

"Alright," I mumbled, feeling anything but.

* * *

"Oi, Fred. Is Phoenix around?" I asked half-heartedly.

Fred sighed. "Sorry mate, but she's out with bloody Nott again."

I let out a growl, throwing my broom over my shoulder as I left the room.

* * *

She didn't write me over the break. I tried not to frown too much as I opened the book she had gotten me. My parents didn't notice as they gushed over the gifts I had given them.

* * *

"Jay? Do you want to go for a fly?" A lilting voice broke into my thoughts.

I couldn't help but give her an icy glare, but I felt guilty at the surprised and hurt look she gave me in response. I knew what I was signing up for when I became her best friend, fully aware that she didn't return my feelings.

But still…

"Why don't you go with Nott?" I snapped.

She looked taken aback, and again I felt a stab of guilt.

"I don't want to go with Nott. I want to fly with you. You know, the guy who's supposed to be my best friend, but has been acting like he doesn't even know me?"

 _Oh, that was rich._

"The guy who I thought I could count on for anything, but lately who won't even sit next to me in a meal?"

 _Okay, maybe I had been cutting her out a bit lately._

"The guy who I thought had no prejudices, but who hasn't spoken to me since I became friends with a Slytherin?"

Okay, so maybe I had been cutting her out a lot lately. It was more self defense than anything else; the idea that she couldn't hurt me if I didn't let her. But still, she thought that it was because…

My head whipped around of its own accord. "You-you think that's what this is about? That…because…you think I'm mad because he's a Slytherin?"

Even she couldn't be _that_ thick, could she?

I watched her eyes grow wide as she undoubtedly came to the correct conclusion, finally. "Oh. Jay, is it because he's gay? Because that shouldn't be a problem, it's his decision."

Wait, what?

"Nott…is…gay?"

 _What? Woman, honestly, THAT'S what you come up with? One of my best friends is gay!_

"Yes, haven't you _seen_ him making eyes at Don? Oh my Merlin the boy is nuts!"

I laughed at the sheer irony of it all, though the laugh was colored with relief. "Merlin, Phoenix I'm sorry, it's just…look I was jealous, okay?" I decided to just be honest with her. I was tired of dancing around my bloody feelings all the time. "You just spend so much time with him, and you're always laughing and talking with him and…"

She stepped closer to me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. "Jay. You don't ever have to be jealous. You don't have competition."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "I don't?"

"No, of course not! You're my _best friend_! The best I'll ever have. And I love you."

Merlin. This girl was going to be the death of me.

* * *

I frowned, jabbing my wand at the stubborn goblet in front of me.

"Bloody hell," I growled. I didn't understand what I was doing wrong. We were supposed to be making our goblets bigger, but I didn't know how that was supposed to work.

" _Engorgio_ ," I snapped. Nothing happened. I groaned, wanting to lash out at the cup but not wanting to screw up the thing and make Flitwick hate me. I needed him to like me for future career references.

"Need some help?" A voice asked suddenly. I jumped, but relaxed as I recognized the scent of peppermint and vanilla that suddenly washed over me.

"I just don't get how you're supposed to make this thing bigger. It is what it is. Am I expanding the molecules that are already in the cup to be bigger or am I trying to create more goblet out of thin air?" I asked.

"The latter, though you're thinking about it wrong. You can't just suddenly have more goblet, that's impossible. But you can turn other things into goblet. That's why Transfiguration and Charms are so closely related," She explained, gently correcting my grip on my wand as she spoke.

I gazed at her hand on my own, trying to formulate a response. "Okay, then what am I transfiguring into more goblet?"

She grinned at me, and I was almost too distracted by her beautiful smile to listen to her response. "That's why I said you were close…"

I stared at her, not quite grasping what she was getting at.

She gave me a look that told me I was about to feel incredibly thick. "You're transfiguring the _air_."

Oh, I got it now.

"Why doesn't Flitwick just say that then?" I asked, quickly turning to my goblet and muttering the spell. Immediately the cup grew before my eyes, before stopping as a much larger, slightly wonky goblet.

She beamed at me. "Awesome! Next time, smooth out your wand movement just a bit and it'll come out perfectly formed."

"Thanks love," I responded. We both froze for a moment, then she grinned at me.

"Any time…doll."

And with that she turned and sashayed off, undoubtedly wearing a wicked smirk.

I breathed a sigh of relief, too grateful for her cluelessness to be upset about her name-calling.

I grinned as I watched her move to help Nikki. The girl looked about ready to blow up her cup, but Phoenix had helped her within a few moments.

"You've got it bad," Came a sudden voice from my left. I turned my head to look at the blonde sitting next to me.

"What was that Reed?" I asked gruffly.

"You heard me. Everyone knows it except her. And if you aren't careful, I won't even be able to say that much," Reed said simply.

I stared at her, trying to tell if she was being a bint or being genuine. She had desperately tried to get my attention when I first began sitting with her, and I had to spend a lot of time tying to nicely tell her that I wasn't interested. She hadn't taken it well.

"Take it how you want, but don't say I didn't warn you if you scare her off," She told me before turning back to her goblet. She cast the spell, frowning as nothing happened.

I sighed; knowing that to not help her would just be wretched. "Flick your wrist the other way," I told her.

She gave me a mildly suspicious look.

"Look, you don't have to listen. I'm trying to help you though," I rolled my eyes at her.

Still looking suspicious, she quietly cast the spell again. I rolled my eyes again as her frown deepened at her own success.

"You're welcome," I said sarcastically. Neither expecting nor willing to wait for a response, I pushed back from the table and moved to stand by Arnold.

"Nice mate, Katherine Reed," Arny said, nudging me in the shoulder.

I wrinkled my nose. "No way. I was just helping her out with a spell."

He laughed. "Trust me, I know. You have had eyes for no one but Phoenix since our second year. You ought to be careful though, Reed had it pretty bad for you for a while there."

I rolled my eyes yet again. "I know, I know. But I told her I wasn't interested."

Arny smirked, "Well I still think you ought to go for it. I would, if I were in your shoes. Reed's got a nice set on her."

I groaned, punching him in the arm. "Watch it you tosser, if Nik hears you talking about other girls she might decide to hex your bollocks off. Right charmer you've got yourself, by the way."

He chuckled. "Me? Like Phoenix wouldn't come up with something worse!"

I grinned, knowing he was right. "True, that."

We both chuckled as we watched Phoenix lean forward on the desk in front of her and turn Flitwick's hair blue. Instead of getting upset, the little Professor smiled at his favorite student before merrily awarding her 10 points. She smirked, twirling her wand in her fingertips as she watched him attempt to casually remove the charm. She had clearly preformed some sort of Sticking charm though, for it remained very blue. In fact…

"Oi mate, is his hair getting _bluer_?" Arnold sniggered.

I smirked as Flitwick seemed to come to the same conclusion, and awarded her another 10 points for it.

"You know, you've got it bad for a total nerd," Arny noted.

I beamed at her as she turned around, laughing into her hands, as Flitwick touched his hair and immediately spread the color to his fingers. She flashed me a bright white smile, and I responded with a double thumbs up.

I winked at Arny as she did a little victory dance, our Professor still rapidly turning bluer behind her.

"She's a cute nerd though."

* * *

I smiled a bit as I watched Phoenix and her family interact at Teddy's going-away feast. Though I would _never_ let any of them know it, I watched them with more than a bit of jealousy.

I had grown up with just my small family, the only child of two adults who had lost their parents in the war. Neither had any siblings, and I was an only child. I had always longed for the love and friendship that Phoenix and her family had. The little things they had grown up with that she told me about now. Waking up on Christmas morning all together, sneaking into each other's rooms for fun, getting crazy advice from Aunts and Uncles, being fussed over by slightly overbearing grandparents, and sharing the fond, teasing banter that she and her siblings did.

I experienced parts of it through Phoenix's family, but I would never truly have that for myself.

And, though I would never tell her, for she would fee guilty for the rest of time, I longed for it.

* * *

I stared in shock as Phoenix shoved past Holland, flying down the corridor in the train.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Arnold asked in shock.

"I don't know mate," I said, confused.

Suddenly the door to our compartment slid open. My head snapped towards it, hoping it was Phoenix. I tried not to frown at the blonde who was walking into our compartment.

"Hey," Arnold said politely, "What can we do for you?"

She smiled, then spoke in the most annoying, breathy, giggly voice I had ever heard. "I was wondering if I could talk to Jay for a moment?"

 _Oh dear Merlin. Please say no, please say no._

"Erm, sure. Yeah I guess," I mumbled.

 _Damn it. Why the bloody hell did I say yes?_

She grinned like I had just given her the winning lottery ticket, then sank down into the seat next to me.

"Oh, hey, you dropped this," She said, holding up a chocolate frog.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"So I was talking to someone who said that they thought that I should dye my hair brown," She started.

 _What? Just bloody what? She came in here to talk about dying her hair?_

"And I just think that that's awful, you know? So I told her…"

I rolled my eyes as she turned towards the door, wishing she would get up and walk out of it.

"…And what do you think?" She asked as she started to turn back around to face me.

 _What? Merlin I wasn't listening!_

I panicked, shoving a massive bite of the chocolate frog in my hands into my mouth.

"Wahmgmf?" I said attractively as she looked at me expectantly.

She giggled. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were eating."

I swallowed, ready to casually point her to the door…but, now that I thought about it, perhaps I didn't want her to leave just yet.

And so I turned towards her, ready to talk about whatever she wanted.

She had pretty, shiny curls, just like Phoenix.

 _Phoenix…_

Then a strange fog filled my head, and I knew no more.

* * *

"Jay?"

A voice spoke next to my ear. The voice was familiar…

"Jay, Jay baby can you hear me?"

 _Mum?_

"Jay."

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"Phoenix?" I ground out hopefully.

There was a collection of happy cries and sighs of relief.

The voice spoke again. "No love, it's Ginny."

I forced my eyes open, groaning at the light that immediately shone into them. My head was pounding, and I felt extremely sick.

"What happened?" I moaned.

The adults all exchanged glanced glances. Finally, Ginny spoke again. "You took a bad potion, you've been under for a while. We're going to take you to St. Mungo's, to make sure you're okay. Alright?"

I nodded, trying to think past the throbbing of my head. "Alright. Is Phoenix coming?"

Ginny offered me a faint smile. "No dear, we didn't want her to stress too much, so she's at home."

"Okay," I muttered, deciding to lie back down. Sleep sounded so nice…

* * *

My ears were ringing. I couldn't have just heard what I thought I heard…

"Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. What did you say?" I asked.

Ginny sighed. "Phoenix was very upset yesterday. She said that you had been ignoring her, and obsessing over Julie Vane."

I crinkled up my nose at the memory of the annoying blonde.

Ginny noticed, and smiled. "That's what I thought. So we decided to look into it, and we discovered that you've been under a Love potion for a few months."

I felt like a stone had been dropped in my stomach. "But shouldn't I have been able to fight it? Can't people do that?"

My Mum winced. "Well, that's the thing. The potion had been modified, so it would have been nearly impossible for anyone to break."

I frowned. "So what about Phoenix. Does she know? I have to tell her!" I lurched out of bed, stumbling towards the door.

"Whoa there Jay," My Dad said. "We'll go in a few hours, when it's morning. For now, just get some rest."

I groaned, lying reluctantly back in bed.

* * *

I studied my hands; trying not to let me nerves get the better of me. My head snapped up to look at Phoenix as she entered the room.

I ignored the nausea that washed over me when I moved my head too fast as she immediately she took a step backwards. I felt guilt twisting in my stomach.

 _What had I said to her these past few months?_

"Phoenix, sit down chère," Fleur said gently.

I watched with an awful, sickening guilt as she purposely sat as far away from me as she could get. Fred then put himself between her and I, and I couldn't miss the relief on her face.

"Phoenix, Jay has been receiving a Love potion for the past few months," Mum said.

Wow. Way to cut to the chase Mum.

I watched shock play out across Phoenix's face.

"Do you remember the story of how I was poisoned?" Ronald asked her. We all waited until she nodded. "Well then you'll remember that the reason why I even drank that mead was because I had consumed Love potion, right? Well the girl who gave me that Love potion was Romilda Vane, Julie's mother."

"That was why I thought to check, because his actions just didn't add up," Ginny added.

"You remember how Love potions work, right Annette? The potion turns the affected against the people who will be a threat to the user," Fleur said.

Oh. Well thanks for that.

I couldn't stop a red blush from spreading across my cheeks.

I watched a range of emotions play across her face, and I barely caught her as she flung herself across the room and into my arms.

"You were under a potion for all that time?" She cried. "That wretched girl, she's lucky you aren't sick or I'd rip her ugly hair out by its roots and shove it up her…"

I felt a thousand pounds lighter as she muttered angrily. Still, I needed to apologize for everything, for I doubted I would ever erase the image of her fearful face when she first entered the room from my brain.

"I can't decide whether to start apologizing for the awful way I sort of remember treating you," I started. That was a lie, I remembered nothing, but I knew she would be embarrassed if I told her that her Mum mentioned that I had made her cry. And I was sorry for it. "Feel guilty because you look like you're about to cry, hug you half to death because you look like you're about to cry, hug you half to death because I can hardly remember even speaking to my best friend for the past few months, or get you a broom so that you can follow through on those scary promises you're making right now."

I tried to mask my exhaustion, but I could tell she noticed it by the look on her face.

"Maybe you should just kiss her," James suggested. I couldn't contain a laugh as he instantly received an array of glares, and I felt that warm feeling rising in my chest again as Phoenix joined in. I tried not to frown as she slid out of my lap and onto the arm of my chair.

"Phoenix, why don't you and Jay take a walk while we start breakfast?" Ginny asked. I smiled at her as Phoenix jumped to her feet, moving outside as quickly as she could. I followed at a slower pace, feeling stiff and achy with every movement.

As soon as we reached our destination I began to apologize again. "Phoe, I'm so, so sorry. I don't really remember much of what happened, but I remember a lot of what happened between us, and I feel awful."

She seemed a bit outraged by my apologies. "Jay, you couldn't have helped that! You were under a potion, you can't control these things."

I shrugged. "Still, I'm sorry about it."

"Jay…um, the reason I ran off, you know, on the train before you took the potion, was because…well seeing that picture made me realize…Jay I fancy you!" She shouted.

What? There was no way that Phoenix had just uttered the words I had been longing to hear her say for so long now.

But she had, and now she was staring at me nervously, waiting for my response.

"Phoenix, I'm mad for you, have been since your first year," I said honestly, not even bothering to hold back the grin that spread across my face.

She smiled sweetly at me, then froze for a reason I didn't understand. I followed her gaze to a point above my head, suddenly understanding why she had frozen.

"A few years ago, over Christmas, my uncle George tired to prank everyone, but it went wrong. He was trying to create mistletoe that grew whenever you fancied someone and stood with them in the kitchen, but instead it jinxed the whole property. Now, every year at Christmas time we have mistletoe growing all over."

"That's why the ceiling of your home is so ridiculously covered in it," I breathed. I had always wondered about that.

I glanced down at her, and couldn't stop the goofy look from spreading across my face. She was so perfect, with her rosy red cheeks and her slew of freckles. Her red hair stood out against the snowy background, and her bright green eyes always held a sort of wonder that drew me in.

Gods she was so beautiful.

I couldn't stop myself from leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

 **So, here are a few extra moments between them! Jay's such a sap, haha, but who doesn't want a Jay in their lives? (Or is it just me?) I personally enjoyed writing Phoenix from Jay's point of view; he sees her in a purer light than she could ever see herself in.**

 **So I'm thinking about writing several more one shots in between chapters of The Fall of The Phoenix. Not all of them would be about Jay and Phoenix, but all would be based off of TFOTP, and they would all come from things that were mentioned in the story but never expanded on. I would probably just add them to this story as another chapter. I wouldn't let it affect update time for TFOTP though, it would just be something I worked on when I got a bit of writers block. Thoughts?**

 **To all who celebrate, Happy Hols!**

 **Hopefully everyone enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! And please let me know what you think!**


	2. Prince James Of The Burrow

**Author's Note: This one came to me randomly. Hopefully you enjoy it!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Disney. (I wish)**

* * *

 **Prince James of The Burrow**

* * *

James pouted as his Aunt Hermione turned on the telly. The other children crowded around her eagerly, each begging to pick out the movie, while James sat alone on the sofa.

Earlier that day, he had been pulling a _harmless_ prank on Phoenix (in retaliation for a pretty wicked one from her involving a bag of flour and lots of honey) when he had been caught by Aunt Hermione. So now James had lost "the right to pick the movie". As usual.

James folded his arms tightly as Aunt 'Mione finally put in a disk.

' _Here we go again. Another stupid princess movie_ ,' He thought moodily.

Rose, Lily, and Phoenix always picked those dumb movies, and Hugo always voted for whatever his big sister did, leaving Teddy and Al out-numbered. Ted always told James that if he could stay out of trouble, he could probably get Hugo to vote with them. Hugo thought that James hung the moon, and would probably jump right off of his broomstick if James gave the word. But James was always in trouble, for he wanted to be just like the two heroes he was named for, and he was named after two of the greatest pranksters of all time.

Though, if he were to be totally honest with himself, James wasn't really a fan of pranking people. He thought pranks were funny (when they weren't at his expense), but he didn't really enjoy being the one to _do_ the prank. That was more Phoenix's cup of tea.

James glared at his supposed "tomboy" twin as she eagerly pulled herself up onto the couch and plopped down crisscross to watch the screen.

It made him especially upset that Phoenix _never_ seemed to get caught during her pranks. She was such a smooth liar, and she always seemed to have an alibis. It infuriated James, because it sometimes she seemed so _Slytherin_.

He was still scowling as the movie started.

' _Aladdin. What a stupid name_ ,' He thought.

But the frown soon left James' face as Aladdin progressed. For, far from their usual girly, princess-y movie, Aladdin was about a _boy_. And not just any boy; Aladdin was about a black haired, brown eyed boy who was always in trouble.

Aladdin was about a boy just like James.

It got even better as Aladdin saved the princess by lying their way out of trouble. He grinned at how quickly the pretty princess seemed to fall for the naughty "street rat" (though it would have been better if she had red hair…). By the time Aladdin had entered the Cave of Wonders, James was watching the screen with wide eyes, all traces of his pout gone from his face.

And then came the magic.

James could hardly believe it! Aladdin was _just like him_. Though tricking the Genie into getting him out of the cave without using a wish was a little bit Slytherin…James (secretly) thought it was a _teeny bit_ awesome.

James wasn't thrilled when Aladdin had difficulties regaining the princess's favor under his new persona, but he was quickly reassured once Aladdin took her on a romantic carpet ride. He grinned at Aladdin's charming ways, liking how easily he wooed the princess as soon as she gave him the chance.

James found himself falling in love with the movie as Abu and Aladdin snuck back into the palace to fight off Jafar. He couldn't help but cheer victoriously when Jafar was finally defeated, thrown deep into the Cave of Wonders where he belonged. He ignored the odd looks he received from his family members as he waited anxiously for Aladdin's final wish.

He grinned broadly as Aladdin chose to free the Genie, braving the chance that he may not be able to marry the princess in order to help his friend.

' _He's a real Gryffindor!'_ James thought excitedly.

When the movie finally ended, with Aladdin getting to marry the princess and becoming the new king, James officially had his first favorite movie. Aunt Hermione grinned at the 6 year old as he pouted once again, frowning at the credits now rolling across the screen.

The other kids had somehow managed to fall asleep within moments of the movie ending, but James remained wide-awake, his mind buzzing with the fact that there was a movie about a boy like him.

Aunt 'Mione glanced at the sleeping children, then grinned at her mischievous nephew. He smiled back hesitantly, expecting her to order him to bed. Instead she ruffled his messy black hair, leaning down to look into his excited brown eyes.

"Want to watch it again?" She whispered.

James beamed, bouncing excitedly in his seat as he nodded. She laughed lightly at his reaction before taking his little hand and grabbing the disk from the telly. He hopped down the hallway like a little bird as she led him into her room, turning on her own telly so that they could watch their movie without disturbing the other kids.

As the movie began to play for the second time, James realized that he was going to need to change things around a bit if he wanted to get to watch Aladdin more often.

He didn't want to be good, per say. He was like Aladdin because they were both naughty, and he didn't want to change that.

Plus, he was still trying to be like James (the first) and Sirius Black.

But he wasn't sure that pranking people was the right way to go about things either.

He would just have to find some other way to uphold his namesakes, and be a bit "naughty".

* * *

 **And so James becomes a player…in about 6 years. Lol.**

 **This is short and a bit silly, but hopefully it was alright!**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following!**

 **(And thanks again to** scrumptiousinternetllama **for the fantastic review!)**

 **Much love.**

 **Xx**


	3. The Man In The Moon

**Author's Note: Big thank you/shout out to** scrumptiousinternetllama **for suggesting this one!**

 **I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **The Man in The Moon**

* * *

Teddy Lupin-Potter had always known he wasn't normal.

It wasn't that, as a child, he had always wondered why his natural hair was blonde and his eyes were grey, when the rest of his family had red or black hair and green or brown eyes.

It wasn't that, once he had gotten older, he had been told that he was born from a different set of parents than his brothers and sisters.

It wasn't even that he was a wizard, or a Metamorphmagus.

It was that, one night a month, Teddy was forced to lie around in pain. It was that, one night a month, Teddy's limbs felt older than his Mum's Great-Aunt Muriel. It was that, once a month, his Mum rubbed his shoulders, handed him a big mug of hot chocolate, and let him stay up as late as he wanted. It was that, as a kid, once a month he _had_ thought that he wasnormal. Even with his blonde hair and his grey eyes, his ability to look just like the old man down the street, and his tenancy to turn all of the weeds in the yard into flowers when his sisters were sad, he was _normal_. Because his best friend Victoire, she was just like him.

That one night each month, Victoire would complain about aches and pains too. She got hot chocolate, her shoulders rubbed, and they were both allowed to stay up late, giggling and watching movies until dawn broke across the sky the next day. They were two peas in the pod, both suffering from something that was somehow less horrid than it should have been simply because they had it in common.

But then Vic started to complain less and less. While Teddy was keeping busy all night to take his mind off of the soreness in his bones, she was yawning and dozing off in peace. Finally, on her 7th birthday, Victoire didn't complain at all. In fact, she declared that she was just fine, and she didn't want to stay up with Teddy that night. Instead, she wanted to have all of her friends over for a sleepover, to celebrate her birthday.

All of her female friends, that is. Teddy was not invited.

After that night, Victoire and Teddy tried to go back to their normal routine, but things were…off.

Vic was still his best friend, but they both knew that they were no longer the same. Still, they struggled on, trying to pretend that they still had everything possible in common and not acknowledging the fact that they both knew it wasn't true.

Then one night, while sneaking down to the kitchen to steal sweets to take to their fort the next day, Teddy and Vic overheard some of the parents talking. They were talking about how Victoire was incredibly lucky, because now she was "normal". They were talking about how she was now able to live a "normal life". They were _celebrating_.

Then they started talking about Teddy. They didn't think that Teddy would ever "not be afflicted". They didn't think he would ever live a "normal life". They did _not_ think that Ted was "normal", nor did they think he would ever become "normal".

The words stung, but not as much as the fact that Victoire, who would once have broken down the door at the first ill word they spoke about Teddy, now simply ducked her head when he glanced her way.

Ted couldn't meet Vic's eyes after that. They didn't talk about it, instead they went back upstairs, and Victoire went to bed while Teddy went and cried in the shower.

After that, Teddy knew that there was something wrong with him. He began paying attention to that one night each month. And he began to learn things.

Like the fact that he was only affected on full moons. And the fact that, while he was definitely _not_ a werewolf, he wasn't, from what he could tell, anything else that the Wizarding World knew of either.

Vic no longer stayed up with him. If the parents wondered about it they kept their questions to themselves. Ted tried not to show how much it affected him, but he was utterly crushed. Vic had been his best friend for as long as he could remember, but now she was treating him like he was diseased.

He had to find out what was wrong with him. He knew that finding that out could get Vic back on his side. She used to be like him, something had tied them together at one point, and Teddy was going to find out what.

He waited until everyone had gone to bed but his parents. Vic and her family were at their home that night, so he didn't have to worry about them.

His parents kissed him on each cheek, getting ready to go to bed themselves. Teddy knew it was time, so just before his parents disappeared up the stairs he whispered, "Dad?"

His Dad stopped, then kissed his Mum on her cheek before waving her the rest of the way up the stairs. He walked back down the stairs and moved to sit next to Teddy on the couch.

"What's wrong Ted?" His Dad asked.

Teddy had a whole speech planned out. He had an entire argument for why his Dad should just tell him why he was different. He had planned to be mature and collected; he hadn't planned for the words that just spilled out of his mouth.

"Dad, what's _wrong_ with me?"

His Dad's expression turned very upset, and he quickly leaned forward, placing his hands on Teddy's shoulders. "Teddy, there is _nothing_ "wrong" with you. You are kind, brave young man, and all of your cousins and siblings look up to you. And for a very long list of good reasons too, I might add. Why on Earth would you even consider there being something _wrong_ with you?"

And just like that, Ted was angry. He always found that he was quick to anger on those nights, but having Vic around had always helped him keep his temper. But now he was _done_.

"Because I heard Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Percy, and Aunt Penny talking about it!" Teddy yelled. His Dad closed his eyes, as though that would make his words disappear. "They were saying that Vic was "normal" now, but that I wouldn't ever be! Why aren't I normal Dad? I do all my chores, I help Mum take care of the itty-bitties, I clean up after myself, I'm nice to everyone, I don't whine and complain…I'm a good kid, Dad! Or I try to be, at least. So why am I different when all the others are the same?"

When Teddy's Dad opened his eyes again, Ted was stunned to see tears shining there. "Can you wait here for a moment?" His Dad asked him. Teddy was so stunned to see his Dad fighting off tears that he simply nodded, numbly.

His Dad stood, walking into his study at the end of the hall. Teddy absentmindedly rubbed his aching knee, utterly confused and upset. When his Dad returned he was holding a piece of paper in his hands. He held it out to Teddy, who took it without question.

It was a photograph. In the picture stood a woman that Teddy recognized to be his mother. His real mother, not his Mum. And next to her was…his father.

Teddy had photos of his parents. He had a few of them together, and many, many more of them separate. But this picture was so different. In this picture, his parents were standing before an altar. His mother was wearing a white dress, a beautiful veil falling down the back of her head. Her hair was bubble-gum pink, and her head was tipped upward to give a 100-watt smile to his father.

And his father…

Teddy had many pictures of his father. He knew about the scars that lined his face, and the grey hairs that prematurely peppered his head. But in the picture before him, his father's face looked as though it had lines _carved_ into his face. His whole face was slightly tinged grey, and he looked utterly exhausted.

Ted had hardly glanced at the photo before his gaze was snapping back up to meet his Dad's.

"Dad. Why does he look like that?" He demanded.

His Dad sighed. "Tonks insisted…said it proved her love for him. Remus claimed to think it ridiculous, but I think really it pleased him…" He muttered.

"Tonks? You mean my mother? Insisted on what?" Ted questioned.

His Dad shook his head, as though he were clearing cobwebs from his brain. "I'm sorry Teddy. Yes, Tonks as in your mother. She preferred to go by her surname, and let me tell you, it was weird to hear people referring to her as Dora after she married your father. I was referring to the fact that your mother insisted on marrying your father right after a full moon."

Teddy's mind was racing. "So, you mean…my father…he was like me? He got sick on full moons too? So I'm not the only one like me; I'm not different. I mean, if he was like me, then you must know why I'm like this!" He rambled. "Is there a cure? Of course there isn't, if there were you would have bought it for me by now. So what…why are you looking at me like that?"

His Dad was looking at Ted like he had to tell him their owl had just died. "Teddy…you father…he…I mean…"

Teddy was impatient. "I know, he was like me!" His Dad shook his head. " _What then_?"

His Dad took a deep breath. "Teddy, your father was a werewolf."

 _What_?

Ted was numb.

"…what?" He croaked.

"Your father was a werewolf," His Dad repeated, gently.

"But then-he…he was a monster!" Teddy gasped.

"Ted, no-" His Dad tried to protest, but he was having none of it.

"No, he was. He wanted to hurt people, to _turn_ them! And my mother, she loved him anyways, she had a _kid_ with him! And me, I'm part werewolf! I'm a monster too, that's why they said they I couldn't ever be normal" Teddy's Dad was trying desperately to interrupt him, but Ted had a bad habit of rambling when he was completely overwhelmed with one emotion, and it was hard to get him to stop once he had started. "I'm horrible, why would you take me in? You should have left me on the streets, not let me around your _children_! What if I just turn into one one day? What if I hurt someone? Oh Merlin. I'm a _freak_!"

It was that word that seemed to make something snap in his Dad. He leapt to his feet, taking Ted's shoulders in his hands and looking him in the eye. "Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter, you are the furthest thing possible from a freak. You are not "part werewolf", there's no such thing. You just get tired on full moons because your father was afflicted. And werewolves are not monsters. They're human beings, who don't always have control over themselves. Sometimes the human that is a werewolf is a monster, like Greyback was, but being a werewolf doesn't _make_ someone a monster. And I don't ever want to hear you say a bad word against either of your parents. Your parents were some of the kindest, bravest, and most amazing people I ever met. And they loved and cared about each other, and about _you_ so much."

Teddy sniffed. "But…"

His Dad shook his head, moving back to sit on the sofa. "No buts. Teddy, I know we've told you about your parents some, but you've always been so reluctant to hear about them because you think Ginny and I are your only "real parents". Which is incredibly flattering, don't get me wrong, but it's not true in the slightest. Remus and To-Dora, they loved you so much. I remember just after you were born, Remus all but broke down the door in Shell Cottage, hollering about his new son and telling anyone who would listen about how you were so beautiful, perfect, and _normal_. There was no one who was more concerned about you than your father, Ted. The very thought of you having to grow up with the knowledge that you had a werewolf for a father or-worse-knowing that your father had made you a werewolf, if that were to be how you turned out, made him want to cry. But he loved you so much. They both did."

Teddy rubbed his eyes lightly. "Can you…can you tell me about them?"

His Dad grinned. "Of course! Let's see…we'll start with your mother. Merlin, she was something else. She was absolutely comfortable in her own skin, let me tell you. She wore her hair bright pink most of the time, and she could have had any face in the world, but she chose a simple, pretty appearance and stuck with it."

"Wait," Teddy interrupted. "So she didn't wear her own features? I thought you said she was comfortable in her own skin?"

His Dad groaned. "Okay, I guess I need to reword that. Your mother was comfortable in who she was, not in her _own_ skin. You see, I never saw Dora's real look until after she had passed away, but she looked very similar to her aunt. And I mean _very_ similar."

Teddy frowned. "Who, Narcissa Malfoy?"

His Dad let out a dark chuckle. "No, not Narcissa. Your mother looked quite a bit like Bellatrix Lestrange."

Teddy froze. He knew he was related to her, that she was his Grandmum's sister, but to hear that his mother looked just like her…

"Teddy?" His Dad said, sounding concerned. "Dora was nothing like Bellatrix. I promise you."

Ted knew that his Dad was telling the truth, so he sucked a breath and moved on. "So, when you said you never saw her real appearance until after she died, did you mean that she looked normal after death?"

His Dad looked sad. "No. She looked the same after death as she did in life. No, the reason I say that is because I only saw the picture in your hands shortly after we adopted you."

Teddy was confused. So…his Dad was saying that the picture he held in his hands was the only place he had ever seen his mother's real form?

What happened next happened so quickly that Teddy could hardly process it. His gaze snapped down to look at the photograph, then his Dad's hands were darting to cover it up.

"Ted-no! Wait one second!" His Dad yelled. Teddy could only stare at him in confusion. He had a picture of his mother's true appearance before him and his Dad wouldn't let him look? "Let me explain really quickly. It will make the picture that much more precious, I promise you. The reason your mother wore her real features in this picture because this picture is the exact moment your parents said 'I do'. Your mother married your father the night after a full moon because she wanted to show him that she would love him exactly as he was. Even after he had spent a night tearing at his own skin, without any bit of control over his own actions, she would love him. And he wanted to say 'I do' to her with her real features because he wanted to show her that he would love her as she was, but he wanted her to do the rest of the wedding with her chosen looks because he also wanted her to know that he would love her however she chose to be. It's kind of beautiful, isn't it Ted?"

Teddy could only nod, blinking hard to keep from crying. His Dad moved his hands away from the picture, and Ted let his gaze fall on the image.

His mother was grinning up at his father, just like before. But then, as Teddy watched, her features shifted, and suddenly she looked different.

And she was stunning. Teddy could hardly believe just how beautiful his mother was. Sure, she looked similar to her aunt, but she also looked younger, and not completely crazy like Bellatrix had. She looked a bit like Teddy's Grandmum, in all honesty, but there was no denying that her deep set, jet black curls matched her more closely to Bellatrix. Still, Teddy couldn't help but think that his mother was a bit more beautiful…

He barely tore his gaze away from his lovely mother to watch his father's image mouth 'I do'. He was more than a bit touched when his mother mouthed 'I do' in return, fading back to her chosen appearance somewhere between the two words.

Teddy looked at his Dad. "So she was pretty beautiful, huh?"

He smiled. "Dora was lovely, but not in the way you're thinking. You have to remember, I never knew her as that face. I knew the Nymphadora Tonks, and later Lupin, who changed her face to resemble animals at dinnertime just to hear people laugh. I knew the woman who greeted everyone with 'wotcher' and wore a leather jacket and combat boots because she felt like it. I knew the woman who treated Ginny Weasley, your Mum, as a little sister when she could, sometimes even wearing her hair ginger so they matched. I knew the woman who tripped over own feet like someone had hexed her. I knew the woman who worked her arse off to become a female Auror fresh out of Hogwarts, and who wasn't afraid to stand up to the most grizzled, gnarled, and fiercest Aurors for the littlest things, like calling her by her full name. The woman who loved your father so deeply she was depressed when he wouldn't accept that he was in love with someone significantly younger than him. The woman who loved her husband so much that she snuck into the final battle to be by his side, even though it broke her heart to leave her baby boy behind. She loved you and your father so much Teddy. And she was absolutely amazing."

Ted smiled a bit, a warm, fuzzy feeling humming in his chest. "She sounds amazing," He agreed. He was slightly scared of ruining the beautiful feeling inside him as he hesitantly asked, "What about my father?"

But his Dad's smile grew so wide that, for a moment, Teddy thought his face would split in two.

"Your father was brilliant Ted. He was the best teacher I've ever had. He really made a difference in my life. You know he was the one to teach me how to cast a Patronus?"

Teddy shook his head, eyes wide with amazement. He knew that the Patronus charm had saved his Dad's life many times.

"Well he was. I was getting tormented for how badly the dementors affected me, so he taught me how to get rid of them. It was one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for me at that point in my life, and especially the one of the kindest things any adult had ever done. Oh, and you know how my dad was one of the Marauders?" He waited for Teddy to nod. "Well that's one of the many things you and I have in common."

Ted felt his jaw drop, and his Dad laughed.

"Yeah, your father was a Marauder too. Moony, in fact."

Teddy was awed. "Moony…so the Marauders knew?"

His Dad grinned. "Knew? Ted, the whole reason the Marauders became Animagus is because they wanted to be able to keep your father company on full moons."

Teddy was floored. "That's incredible! What else do you know about my father? Was he funny? Did he read a lot? What did he do? How long was he a part of the Order? That's where he met my mother, right?"

His Dad looked pleased at all of his questions, if not a bit overwhelmed. "Your father was pretty funny; he was apparently the mastermind behind most of the Marauder pranks. Yes he read a lot; Sirius always teased him about how well read he was. He took whatever work he could because in those days, back before your Aunt 'Mione passed laws against being prejudiced towards magical creatures, or humans with magical afflictions, werewolves had a very hard time finding jobs. But he was, as I said, a kick-arse teacher. And he joined the Order fresh out of Hogwarts, at the same time as my parents, and he was apart of it until the day he died, so I'd say about twenty or twenty-one years. And yes, that's how he met your mother."

Ted smiled. "They sound great. I wish I could have met them…but I'm glad I grew up with great parents like you and Mum."

His Dad gave him an affectionate look. "And we're glad to have a great kid like you. Now, speaking of your Mum, she's probably laying awake in bed right now, wondering what on Earth you and I are talking about down here."

Teddy snorted. "Or she's sitting on the stairs, listening in."

They both laughed.

"And to answer your question about Victoire, from earlier, we think that she's no longer affected because her father was scratched by a werewolf, but not turned. He's essentially got what you have, so she only had some of the symptoms for a little while," His Dad said suddenly.

Teddy took that in while his Dad let out a huge yawn.

"I'll let you get to bed," Teddy told him.

"Thanks Ted. You going to come up that way?"

He nodded. Lying in bed for a while sounded rather nice.

They ascended the stairs together. Once they reached the top they moved to go their separate ways, whispering good nights as they went.

"Oh wait, Teddy?" His Dad called softly. Teddy froze, letting his Dad walk over to him and grasp his shoulders. "I know you often wonder why we adopted you, rather then letting your Grandmum have you."

Ted nodded slowly.

"Well, you and I have a lot of things in common. But one big thing is that we're both orphans of war. And I know that Andromeda would have loved you and cared for you as if you were her own child, but I also know that she had been in a state of deep grief, with her only child and her husband having both just been killed. And the thing that she needed at that moment was solitude. See, Gin and I, we were grieving too. But having you gave us someone to dote on; someone to care for and love, and you helped us with our grief. Andromeda would never have _told_ you that taking you in so soon after the end of the war burdened her, but there was always the chance that you would have found out anyways. And that's one thing I never wanted you and I to have in common-feeling like the people who took you in would have been happier without you. Your Mum and I have never, ever regretted making you ours. We love you so much, and not "like you're our own son". We love you because you _are_ our son. And you make us so proud, every single day."

He ruffled Teddy's hair, pretending not to notice the tears Ted was trying desperately to blink away.

"Good night son," He whispered, turning and disappearing into his bedroom. Teddy remained frozen for a moment, before deciding he needed somewhere quiet to sit.

Teddy climbed up to sit cross-legged on the roof, tipping his head back to enjoy the breeze. He had to smile as the full moon shone down on his face.

And in that moment, sitting on the roof gazing at the Man in the Moon, with the aches and pains in his joints finally explained and the photograph of his parents smiling up at him from within his hands, Teddy thought that he had never held anything so precious.

But a few moments later, when Phoenix crawled right across the roof and into his lap, staring up at him with the innocent admiration of a little sister for her big brother, Teddy Lupin-Potter found that he was forced to reconsider.

* * *

 **The thing with Phoenix was put in at the end to show that, as much as Teddy loves Remus and Tonks, the family that he grew up with will always hold a very special spot in his heart.**

scrumptiousinternetllama **: I'm glad you liked last chap! Hopefully this one was everything you were hoping for! Thank you for your reviews and again for the suggestion!**

Guest **(** Raina **): Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you think these stories are cute-they're supposed to be!**

HerondaleLover1 **: Your reviews are so cute! Thank you so much for them-they mean a lot! Glad you're enjoying!**

 **Thank you as always for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! Don't forget to vote in the poll in my bio! Xx**


End file.
